wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
ArcaneWings
this is a W.I.P and do not edit this unless you are a co-owner of the species. owner of this trbie: Digital_Clouds on instagram you are not alowed to use this tribe in anyway without my premission feedback is higly accepted, to help develop this tribe Appearance ArcaneWings are long slender dragons and they aren't really built for fighting. they commonly have 2 sets of wings and two sets of arms and the have a head crest and large ears. they have lightly built bones and have a long slender tail, their wings usally dosent get very large they are mostly just a medium size. they have 3 horns going up on each side of their neck they can come in mostly all colors blue, purples, greyscale, pinks are very common but other colors like yellow, orange, red, light blues, cyan are a little more uncomon and green is almost impossible. they come in 6 different sizes: * winglets 2 - 2'8 ft * dragonets 10 - 11 ft * dragons 15 ft * elders 16 - 16'5 ft * guardians 17 ft * royals 10 - ? ft mystical breeds there are also something called light dwellers and shadow dwellers. these two are said to be born gods and is impossible to hatch from eggs these get formed inside the cores of stars and are never seen anywhere they're usally hidden. animus there are only one recorded animus dragon in history and she isn't really living in the twillight kingdom, she is located somewhere in the ice kingdom and avoids interacting with any one (animus dragons can become light dwellers and shadow dwellers but it's just a legend) Abilities * they have a powerful magic ability all the horns that is on the body contain this magical energy * they spew pink scale melting acid in case their tribe was to be attacked * they're known to be able to hypnotize other tribes but are immune to be hypnotized themself * their intelligence are higly impressive Hidden abilities these abilities can be awoken or gained from the king or queen * fire breathing * levitation Queen & King one of the only recorded queens of the Arcanewings are Stargazer and is known to have the most powerful hypnotizing ability, she can breath fire and levitate as far as icewing studies go. Princesses & Princes Coming soon! Members * Stargazer * Ophiuchus other tribes & inbreeding Arcanewings usally don't interact with the other tribes but it isn't rare for them either still making the chance of hybrids kind of rare. (v goes from lowest to highest v) NightWings They really dislike NW's seeing as the didn't participate in the war and thet're far more surperior than the other tribes they should try have tried and neutralize the war. but since they didn't...f*ck em. low - close to impossible chance to inbreed. their hybrid is bulky and agile, making a combination of mind reading, hypnotizing and fortune telling them into something you would imagen being demi-god. their fire and acid combination makes for something closely similal to the AW and SW hybrid. MudWings They aren't as impressed by this tribe seeing them as a little dumber than the other tribes. but their size and strenght makes up for it. low chance of inbreeding. their hybrid makes afront bulku dragon with a kind of odd headshape and a high chance for no acid but able to breath fire at any time. they come in much larger sizes SkyWings RainWings they are seen as cowards, but with much potential. As they can change their colors and spit venom, they're also seen as smarter tribe. mid chance of inbreeding. their hybrid makes a hyper intelligent dragon, with much deadliness as their acid and venom gets combined. but they are random in size as they either take the AW size or the RW size. SandWings they see this tribe as intellegent but since they could't do the simple task of choosing a queen, then they drop down to being somewhat stubborn and blind. but otherwise they are seen as great fighters with great abilities. mid chance of inbreeding. their hybrid makes a large mid bulky dragon, who can breath fire and has long tail with the same scorpion barbed end but mixes the venom acid together making it higly fatal to dragons who get stung. SeaWings They are fascinated by this tribe seeing as many of their great abilities like nightvision and waterbreathing and the bioluminescent patterns, they see this tribe as one of the the surperior tribes. mid - high chance of inbreeding. their hybrid makes a large bulky dragon with a lot of spikes on their necks, they have bioluminecent patterns as well but usally in the pattern of a starsign, their tail is extremly long and thick. IceWings they're also highly fascinated by this tribe as well knowing how clever, mysterious and powerful they are and are also seen as a surperior. high chance of inbreeding. their hybrid makes a medium sized bulky dragon with a high number of spikes across their body making body contact very painful to other dragons, their acid and frostbreath combine to a subzero temperatured liquid that forms ice crystals wherever it lands. if it lands on a dragon and grows crystals then it freezes that area and makes it so if even the slightest movememt would make the area crubble. Naming A dragon of the Arcanewing tribe usually names their winglets after other mystical creatures and space related things as nebula, nova, starsigns. note. if you get an arcanewing you're not allowed to use the name: * cancer * scorpio * taurus * capricorn * sagittarius * virgo * libra * aries * gemini * leo * aquarius * pisces these names are name's of great arcanewings mostly seen as light dwellers and shadow dwellersCategory:Fanmade Tribes